Peligro Inminente
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: Luego de batallas que parecian interminables, Harry y sus amigos creen que todo paso, que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desaparecio por completo, o eso parece, la llegada de alguien inesperado cambiara todo...


**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El Individuo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una niebla muy densa se poso sobre Privet Drive, los vecinos no lo veían como algo extraño, si no como tal vez un desliz de la madre naturaleza, aunque una familia, en especifico, la familia del numero 4 tenían una idea, algo, extraña para los demás, pero muy cierta para los que ellos llamaban "chiflados", bueno, por lo menos Tío Vernon les decía así.

El clima en el lugar llevaba tiempo siendo el mismo, nada que ver, que no fuera la bendita niebla por todos lados, y una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Dudley, ¿lo habrá logrado?, después de haberse despedido de su primo por última vez, no sabía si había tenido éxito, no sabía si en realidad derroto al que él llamaba Voldemort, pudo ser sincero con su primo en el último momento, pero ya era casi un año desde aquella despedida, y aun, nada, ante sus padres, nunca admitiría que lo extrañaba pero, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, un extraño laso creció entre ellos, y aunque los de la orden, le dijeran que todo estaba bien, al no le daba buena espina, porque, si se empeñaron tanto en protegerlos, ahora, los volvían a dejar en su hogar, el hogar que una vez estuvo amenazado así sin mas, su padre dijo que todo había sido un plan para meterles miedo y trataran de llevarse, una semana entera estuvo gruñendo sobre el asunto, y su madre, llorando a cada momento, solo de recordar que convivió con magos, algo exagerado e infantil, pensó Dudley, pero sus padres no comprendían que en realidad estaban en peligro, convivió con su primo lo suficiente como para saber, que el clima que se estaba viviendo no era obra de la madre naturaleza, si no de los mortifagos.

Dudley, estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la calle, como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, pensando en cómo estaría su primo, en realidad estaba preocupado, tan en su mundo estaba que no se dio cuenta, que desde abajo, en la acera, una joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, lo observaba atentamente, cuando reacciono, la chica ya se había ido de ese lugar, _que estará pasando_, pensó, un golpe suave interrumpió sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa pero quien, oyó la puerta abrirse, y al final, pudo mas su curiosidad, salió de su habitación y bajo poco a poco las escaleras, mientras bajaba pudo escuchar como su padre gritaba y quien quiera que había entrado, ni se inmutaba.

-que demonios quieres aquí! – grito encolerizado el señor Vernon, un señor, de piel rosada y bigote de morsa – no son bienvenidos los engendros como tu –

-amorcito, tranquilízate por favor – dijo tía petunia tratando de sonar firme, era una mujer esquelética, con las facciones contraídas, pareciera que siempre estaba enojada o preocupada

-que me tranquilice?!!, petunia por favor, llevamos casi 3 meses sin saber nada de… de ellos!, y ahora viene uno aquí a mi puerta y sin decir nada se mete –

-guarde silencio – dijo quien fuera la tercera persona en la sala, era la voz de una mujer, pero traía una capa negra que le cubría el rostro

-que fue lo que dijiste!? Ven acá! – se levanto de su abollado asiento y se dirigió con pasos torpes hacia la desconocida, quien en un rápido movimiento saco su varita y apunto directo a quien unos segundos antes intentaba arremeter contra ella, Petunia ahogo un grito y Dudley que estaba en las escaleras se quedo expectante a ver que pasaba – no…no tienes por que usar eso –

-si no se calla no me dará otra alternativa – su voz era dura, pero daba confianza – yo solo vine aquí a hacerle preguntas, y por que no, a protegerlos –

-pro-protegernos? – pregunto la esposa de Vernon

-va, pamplinas, nos han devuelto aquí, el peligro ya ha pasado, si es que hubo uno claro está – decía incrédulo – además, como habría de protegernos alguien que ni siquiera muestra su rostro he? –

-a veces , es mejor no enterarse quien es quien te brinda ayuda, en su caso, sería mas que perfecto, como fue que despidió a su sobrino la ultima vez señor Vernon? – pregunto la mujer como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-yo…eso no te incumbe –

-sabe, usted juzga mal a los…mmm…a los de mi clase, si fuera un poco mas comprensivo, tal vez le daríamos mas ayuda de vez en cuando con esos taladros –

-yo no necesito su ayuda! –

-no dijo eso cuando sorpresivamente todo un lote de taladros que había salido defectuosos de la noche a la mañana estaban reparados –

-fu…fueron ustedes – gruño

-en especifico, fui yo –

-por que!? –

-por que así sabría más de usted y su familia, porque así sabría con quien iba a tratar para salvar a Harry –

-salvar a Harry? – Dudley quien se encontraba en la escalera escuchando toda la conversación salió al escuchar a la bruja decir las últimas palabras – salvarlo de qué? –

-tu quien eres? –

-pichoncito…ve… ve de nuevo a tu habitación anda, son…cosas que papa tiene que arreglar – Petunia estaba realmente nerviosa muy nerviosa a decir verdad

-soy su primo – respondió ignorando a su mamá

-su primo?... eres el único en esta casa que está preocupado por el – dijo la bruja acercándose a Dudley

-aléjate de mi hijo! – bramo Vernon

-contéstame – dijo torpemente – salvarlo de qué? Y, quien eres? –

-pues, para empezar, si, fue una descortesía de mi parte el no presentarme – levanto ambas manos eh hizo un ademan de quitarse el gorro mas no fue así, devolvió sus manos a sus costados y miro a Dudley y a su padre alternativamente – pero no puedo decirles quien soy, solo les debe importar que soy una bruja y nada mas –

-p…pero es lo menos que puedes hacer después de entrar así a mi casa! –

-lo siento si no le gusto, pero de otra forma, usted no me habría invitado a pasar – se giro y miro hacia la puerta – si no pretende ayudarme yo… -

-SALVARLO DE QUE! – grito Dudley fuera de si

-trom…trompito cálmate por favor –

La bruja se giro de nuevo, y miro fijamente a Dudley, el muchacho de cara regordeta veía un poco asustado a la bruja, sin embargo, siguió firme como hace unos segundos.

-contéstame, salvarlo de que –

-salvarlo de algo que ni siquiera yo, se lo que es –

-y que hay con Voldemort? – pregunto el chico

-Voldemort, ya no representa una amenaza, no por el momento… Harry pudo vencerlo, y la Orden, o los miembros que quedan están restableciendo el orden -

-esa bendita Orden, son una bola de ineptos – bufo tío Vernon

-si así lo fuera, usted estaría muerto – sentencio

-y que es lo que venias a preguntar – tercio Dudley

-más bien, venía a ver si aún les queda alguna pertenencia de Harry –

-para que vas a usar eso –

-para encontrarlo –

-creo que aun quedo algo en su antiguo cuarto – Dudley subió lo mas rápido que sus piernas regordetas le daban y entro a la habitación que usaba Harry, en una esquina vio su túnica y algo parecido a un uniforme de algún equipo, tomo la túnica y salió de nuevo – encontré esto, espero que te sirva –

Tomo la túnica con ambas manos, la examino y finalmente la doblo y guardo dentro de la capa que llevaba y miro nuevamente a los Dursley.

-les, agradezco – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – espero no nos volvamos a encontrar – una mano en su hombro la detuvo, volteo a ver quien había sido, tía petunia se encontraba tras ella

-yo…dale esto a Harry – con su mano temblorosa le tendió un sobre a la bruja y añadió – y dile que cuando pueda…nos visite –

-eeeh…bueno, yo…yo le digo – guardo el sobre en su capa y se volvió por última vez – Dudley, el clima no es obra de ellos, en realidad, el tiempo ha estado algo feo, es todo -

Siguió su camino hasta la puerta, titubeo un poco, después de todo, no le fue como ella esperaba, se imaginaba a los Dursley un poco mas…difíciles de tratar, pero a decir verdad, el único que le dio complicaciones fue el tío de Harry, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez fuera, tomo su varita y murmuro varias palabras, mientras que la casa recibía todo tipo de protección, para que no les hicieran daño.

Retomo su camino, y se alejo por las desiertas calles de Privet Drive, cuestionándose, que le diría a Harry cuando lo encontrara, la simple idea de encontrarse con él, le provocaban escalofríos, cuando estaba al final de la calle, dio un ultimo vistazo y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma hasta desaparecer, todo daba vueltas y la imagen final ante ella una calle vacía y empedrada, varios edificios se alzaban a los lados de la calle, Hogsmeade, solitario, bueno, eran altas horas de la noche, era de esperarse, el único local abierto a tal hora, era Cabeza de Puerco, así que camino hacia allí, sabía que no era lo mas sano del mundo pero, en algún lugar tenía que detenerse a pensar un poco

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de haber vencido a Voldemort, podía vivir en paz, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, él y sus amigos, habían tenido una gran pelea, y ahora, después de 3 meses de terminar con lo que tantos años lo agobiaba, se sentía…aburrido.

Si, estaba aburrido, y es que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Voldemort le daba algo en que pensar, algo en que distraerse, y porque no?, sortear la suerte y salvar su vida y la de los demás, era algo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y ahora, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse estaba, realmente aburrido y sin mucho que hacer.

-Harry – llamo la voz de su castaña amiga – Kings…digo, el señor ministro viene para acá, creo que viene hablar contigo –

La castaña se alejo y el con una pereza nada normal en él se levanto y camino hacia la cocina de la madriguera, llevaban, pues el mes, viviendo con los Wesley, la señora Wesley había insistido tanto que se quedara puesto que el haber acabado con Lord Voldemort había sido muy agotador, pero a su vista, fue una mala idea, su relación con Ginny iba de mal en peor, hablaban muy pocas veces y sentía que no podía hacer nada para remediarla, tenía unas semanas pensando que lo mejor sería cambiarse al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y eso haría hoy, pero primero iría a ver al ministro.

-hola – saludo al entrar en la cocina, el ministro acababa de llegar, y estaba quitándose su sombrero, Kingsley se vio obligado a usar un traje formal, por el hecho de ser ministro, Harry lo vio y sonrió, hace mucho que no se encontraba con el –

-te gustaría un poco de agua – ofreció Molly

-no gracias – negó cortésmente – solo vengo hablar con Harry – agrego – me gustaría que fuera en privado –

-bien, si así lo quieres – Molly salió de la cocina y fue escaleras arriba

-Harry, todos te estamos muy agradecidos por habernos librado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado –

-por favor, ya ni siquiera existe, no temas decir su nombre –

-es la costumbre –

-a que vienes? – pregunto el joven de ojos verdes sin perder tiempo

-tu siempre al grano, mira, queremos, que… -

-vuelva a Hogwarts – termino el

-así es, contigo en Hogwarts, todo el mundo se sentirá mas tranquilo, que dices? –

-me caería bien un cambio – Harry camino hacia la puerta de la madriguera y se quedo observando el cielo – empieza el mismo día? –

-por su puesto –

-bien, te por seguro que ahí estaré –

-fue muy productiva esta reunión, me voy, espero que esta vez tengas un ciclo menos alocado en Hogwarts – Harry vio como Kingsley salió de la madriguera y estando ya a una distancia considerable desapareció, ese momento le pareció justo para mudarse a la casa que su padrino le había dejado, saco su varita y con un movimiento su baúl junto con sus cosas ya se encontraban al pie de la escalera, en cuestión de segundos escucho pasos en las escaleras supuso que eran Ron y Hermione, y si, ellos dos estaban ahora frente a él con gesto interrogante

-te vas? – pregunto Ron al fin

-no me lo tomes a mal – dijo el – me gusta estar aquí, pero, tengo la casa de Sirius –

-es Ginny? – Hermione era demasiado inteligente, y nada se le pasaba, Harry se tenso un poco, pero en sí, no era por ella

-no – dijo tajante – no es por ella, es por mí, necesito estar solo un tiempo –

-cuando te vas? – una tercera persona hablo con voz un tanto cansada y culpable, era la voz de Ginny

-en cuanto pueda – respondió

-pero Harry, aquí estas bien! – Molly entro casi llorando y vio a los ojos a Harry

-si, pero entiéndame, tengo que hacerlo –

-bien, pues, tenemos que respetar tu decisión, te vamos a extrañar –

-podrán visitarme Hermione, después de todo, mi casa es su casa – les dijo Harry con una sonrisa

La primera en darle un abrazo fue su amiga castaña, la señora Wesley que aun sollozaba le siguió, Ron por su parte, un poco serio pero con buenos sentimientos se despidió de su amigo, su casi hermano, y al final Ginny, la cual solo se despidió de él con un apretón de manos, se encontraría con el señor Wesley después, ya que se encontraba trabajando, hizo que su baúl flotara hasta afuera de la madriguera, dio un último vistazo para después girar sobre si mismo y luego aparecer frente a una hilera de edificios, se posiciono frente a dos edificios, el 11 y el 13, para todos los vecinos era curioso, pero nunca se habían incomodado, hablo en murmullo, las casas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver al número 12, se sentía con menos presión estando solo, además que tenía el orgullo de llamarla casa, se apresuro entrar, pero en cuanto entro, sintió otra presencia, saco su varita de nuevo y se puso en posición de combate.

-¡Homenum revelio! – exclamo Harry

-bien, no es necesario hacer eso, la sensación es desagradable – hablo una voz de mujer

-quien está ahí! – grito Harry apuntando a las escaleras, de donde vio bajar una figura encapuchada – creí que habíamos acabado con todos los mortifagos, o que por lo menos tendrían la decencia de no aparecerse –

-no me insultes, no soy nada de eso – dijo indignada

-quien eres y que es lo que quieres –

-te estoy buscando a ti, y soy… - subió sus manos a su capucha, y Harry pudo ver un cabello extremadamente negro, y ojos como los que una vez vio en Siruis, extrañamente sintió que esa chica era de fiar y poco a poco bajo su varita – Samanta, Samanta Black… -

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El primero de varios capítulos, espero que les agrade, me dan su opinión, la pareciare**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tenia tiempo de querer subir este fic, pero hoy apenas me anime**

**Sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes**

**Shasad…**


End file.
